The Angel of Death
by Sapphire7777
Summary: Madeline and Gilbert go to investigate an old mansion after Amelia, Madeline's sister, disappears. Once at the mansion, they encounter something deadlier than they could ever imagine. The worst thing is, it can kill them with a simple blink of an eye, and they don't even know it. PruCan, could change later.


**Author's Note:** Wow... I can't believe I actually got off my lazy butt to do this. xD I'm such a major Whovian~ AND IF YOU AREN'T, I DARE YOU TO GO WATCH DOCTOR WHO RIGHT NOW. XDDDD Anyway, if you aren't a Whovian, it's fine. You don't have to understand the show to get this story, because I explain it pretty thoroughly! But if there's any confusion, just drop a review and let me know! PM me, even. Alsoooo~ Because I forgot this in the original posting of the chapter, SO MANY THANKS TO THE LOVELY AKARI! She gave me the idea for a flash back and helped me to be more artistic with my descriptions. So all of you give her lots of hugs. :D Anyway, please enjoy! ^^

**Warning: **Genderbends and mild language used! Some mild horror too. Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and/or Doctor Who! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter One: The Old Mansion**

A large, old house loomed above two figures. The structure seemed to be built in the 1920's by the design. It might have even looked like a wonderful mansion at one point in time, but it was now decaying and falling apart. It was the kind of house you would find in a scooby doo episode. The building was a dreary, ugly gray and gave off a doleful atmosphere. The feeling was curious. Well, curious to anyone who didn't mind the feeling of grief and impending doom.

"Thanks for coming with me, Gil," Madeline said softly, "It means a lot."

Gilbert smirked and gave a thumbs-up, "No problem, Birdie! The awesome me would never let a girl go by herself into a spooky house."

Madeline let out a small chuckle and clicked on her flashlight. As soon as the beacon of light showed the safe path into the house, the two wandered forward. The door opened with a high-pitched creak and the couple warily stepped inside.

"I really hope Amelia is here, otherwise we would've came for nothing..." Madeline muttered and scanned the room. A stone statue stood in the corner of the room. Its delicately carved hands covered its face, as if it were weeping. The statue had wings that stretched out like deadly, horrifying razor blades. The stone feathers seemed to keep on adding another layer every time they reached the bottom. It just seemed...so real. Whoever had sculpted the statue was definitely not an amateur.

Gilbert put a hand on Madeline's shoulder to get her attention, "Come on. Amelia probably went further into the house." Madeline gave a small nod and tore her eyes from the angel statue. It was just stone, after all. Nothing important.

Gilbert and Madeline continued into the house, bending their bodies anytime the nearly caved in ceiling came too close to their heads. There was nothing interesting about the house, unless you're the kind of person that likes to see the remnants of old trinkets and furniture.

"Seems like another false lead, Gil. Amy obviously isn't here," Madeline sighed. She had really hoped that they had finally found the missing puzzle piece to her sister's disappearance.

_"And get this, the statue's supposively move!" Amelia explained._

_"Uh-huh..." Madeline murmured as she ate pancakes, not even paying attention to her sister's rants, "Sounds interesting..."_

_"You betcha! And being the hero I am, I've decided to check it out with one of my friends!"_

_Madeline rolled her eyes and took off her glasses. She used her shirt to brush away the grime on the glass before looking back up at Amelia, "Good luck with that, Amy. Be back for dinner, though."_

_Amelia made a thumbs-up and grinned, an American flag popping up behind her from God-knows-where, "No problemo!"_

Heh... it's been two months since she's seen Amelia. If only she had known her sister would go missing, maybe she could've stopped her. She should've.

Gilbert's crimson eyes narrowed with worry at his girlfriend. He gently grabbed Madeline's hand and let his pale fingers intertwine with her's in an attempt to comfort her, "Don't worry, Birdie. We'll find her. I promise."

Madeline let out a defeated sigh and leaned her head on the albino's shoulder, "I hope you're right, Gil. I really hope you're right."

"Come on, let's take another look around the house. Maybe we missed something."

The two preceded to look around the old house once more and made sure to pay attention to every detail. Just when Madeline was about to think this was all for naught, she spotted something. She had only seen it shine for a split second in the corner of her eye, but she had definitely seen it.

Madeline knelt down and glanced at where she had seen the light. She brushed the dirt away and picked up a fragile object that was now covered in dust. It was a pair of glasses that were so brilliantly familiar, "Gil! I found something!"

Gilbert immediately strode ever to Madeline, "What is it?"

Madeline held up the glasses with a grin, "Amelia's glasses. She was here."

"That's great!" Gilbert smiled, "See? Told you we probably missed something. Now we at least have a clue."

The feeling of hope was quickly chased away by the sound of fluttering feathers. The two whipped their heads toward the sound, to find only the angel statue in the corner. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that is, to the naked eye.

"Odd. I thought that statue was in the other room," Madeline remarked to herself.

"You're just imagining things," Gilbert said and helped the blond up, "Come on, let's get to the police now that we've found a clue."

"Okay."

Madeline and Gilbert backtracked through the house and reached the door again. Gilbert's hand enclosed the old copper handle and twisted it. Gilbert stared at the handle for a minute, before frowning and twisting it again.

"Erm, is something the matter?" Madeline asked with slight bafflement.

"The door appears to be...unresponsive to my awesomeness."

"It's _locked_?" Madeline said incredulously, "But we came through that door a few minutes ago!"

Gilbert ran a hand through his silvery hair with a slightly frustrated expression on his face, "I know that, but the fact is it won't be opening any time soon."

Then a familiar sound of fluttering feathers echoed through the house. A shiver went up the Madeline's spine at the sound. The two stayed frozen for a moment, before slowly turning their heads to the sound. It was the stone angel from earlier at the end of the hallway. Madeline gripped Gilbert's arm in fear, "O-Okay, I'm _certain_ that was in the other room!"

Gilbert positioned himself in front of Madeline, "It's okay, Maddie. It's just a statue...Just a statue." Though he meant it to be comforting, Gilbert's voice sounded like he was more reassuring himself than anything.

He took a nervous step towards the statue, but was quickly tugged back by Madeline, "No, Gil! Don't go towards it!"

Gilbert flashed his trademark smirk at her, "Don't worry, Maddie. It's only a statue, it can't hurt me."

Madeline bit her lip and gave a shaky nod. They turned their gaze back onto the statue to find the angel of stone now only inches from their faces. Its clawed fingers now reached out to seemingly grab Gilbert. Its mouth was now opened, which revealed the sharpest of canine teeth. The teeth of a monster.

The two screamed (Though it should be mentioned that if Gilbert were to ever get out of this, he would say that only Madeline screamed.) and flattened themselves against the rough surface of the door.

"Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Ding? !" Gilbert screeched in German.

"Gil, I'm really scared right now!" Madeline said shakily, very close to tears.

Gilbert squeezed Madeline's hand to calm her down, "I-It's okay, Birdie. There's nothing to fear. I'm here and I'll get you through this. Y-You just...need to stay calm, ja?"

Madeline took a shaky breath and nodded. She had to trust Gilbert, "O-Okay. I'm c-calm."

"Good. Now... Try to get past the statue without touching it." Gilbert cooed into Madeline's ear.

"Gil, I d-don't know if I can..." Madeline murmured in terror.

"O-Of course you can! Now go!" She looked at her boyfriend unbelievingly for a moment, before beginning to shuffle from beside him. She pressed her body against the wall as she slowly slid pass the angel.

She faced Gilbert from the end of the hallway and smiled brightly, "I did it!"

"Great. S-See? Told you that you could do it. Now just give me a minute to get over there as well." He shifted and ducked under the statue's arm, making his way over to Madeline with a confident smirk. Madeline jumped into Gilbert's arms and he swung her around slightly, mostly because of the sweet relief that they had gotten past the angel. But the happiness was short lived. As soon as their gaze had left the statue and they embraced, Gilbert disappeared. When Madeline realized that the albino was not in her grip, her eyes instantly whipped to the stone angel. Where Gilbert previously stood, the angel reached out to touch with the very tip of its pointer finger. Its eyes were wide with a malicious intent. A smirk seemed to form at the very edges of the creature's stone lips.

Once she grasped that Gilbert was now gone and taken by the angel, tears streamed down Madeline's face, "NO! GIVE HIM _**BACK!"**_

**-*O*O*O*(/) ^ J^ ) /)O*O*O*-**

Madeline rocked her body back and forth, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't the good, grieving kind of cry that made you feel better afterwards. It was the kind of cry that you were so terrified and heartbroken, that you just couldn't stop.

The remnants of the angel were now scattered all around Madeline. Not even thinking about it, her body parts had moved on their own the second Gilbert had disappeared. It was as if...she had suddenly gained some superpower to destroy things with her mind and in a split second...the angel had exploded into millions of tiny, little pieces. But she didn't care about it. She didn't think about the "how"s or "why"s. All she cared about was that Gilbert was gone. Dead, most likely. That..._thing_ had probably killed Amelia too.

_Snap, crick!_

Madeline whipped her head towards the new sound. Her hand instantly grabbed one of the shards of the "once angel" as a temporary weapon, "Who's there? !"

A man came out from behind a corner with his hands raised in a gesture of peace. His blonde hair spiked out in every which direction and his eyebrows were inhumanly large. His eyes were a bright emerald that seemed to hold great intelligence. A plaid scarf was tied around his neck loosely in a bandana fashion. A midnight black jacket overlapped a green t-shirt with white graphic designs. He wore a black pair of jeans that hugged his waist tightly and stopped just before touching his dark red sneakers.

"It's okay. I mean no harm," The man explained calmly with a clear, British accent, "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"If you mean me no harm," Madeline licked her lips nervously, "Then why are you here?"

"I've been sheltering your sister Amelia from the angels. You are Madeline, aren't you?" Arthur replied, taking Madeline's silence as an answer, "She dropped her glasses here. I came here to get them, that's all."

"S-So Amelia is alive? She's s-safe?" Madeline asked to reaffirm what she had heard.

"Yes. Perfectly safe and sound. She couldn't return to you, because it would've put you in danger. The weeping angels would've came after you," Arthur nodded, but his eyes soon scanned over the remains of the stone angel, "...But now I can see that was unnecessary, seeing as they came after you...and you destroyed it. Wow, I really didn't see that coming. I never expected Amelia to be related to anyone with any kind of psychic power. And telekinesis, at that!"

Madeline frowned at Arthur as he appeared to be rambling on about complete utter nonsense, "Will you..._shut up?_ That angel thing just took my boyfriend...and you're rambling about _nonsense!"_

Arthur's emerald eyes turned into a shade of poison ivy at Madeline's comment, "They got...your boyfriend. Oh, I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." He came closer and knelt in front of Madeline and took her hand, "Listen to me. Your boyfriend is still alive."

Madeline's violet-blue eyes widened, "Gilbert is still alive? !"

"Yes. Perfectly healthy, in fact. Maybe a bit of a headache at worst. That creature you destroyed - the weeping angel - feeds on potential energy. They send their prey back in time, all of their potential greatness in this time blow away by the wind. They're the loneliest creature in existence, in reality. You see, they're quantum-locked. Any time a living creature looks at them, they literally freeze into rock. But then you blink. You turn your back. In that moment, they can move. Faster than you can believe. The most perfect defense mechanism," Arthur explained.

"And the point of all this is?"

"The point," Arthur smiled, "Is that Gilbert is still alive, just sent back in time. And you can see him again - with a catch, of course."

"The catch being?"

"You can let a weeping angel touch you and it would send you back in time with Gilbert, but you would never be able to return to this time. You would never be able to see your friends or family again." Arthur explained solemnly.

**Author's Note:** So what did you think~? :D Was anyone having some HetaOni déjà vu and shouting "DON'T GO INTO THE MANSION!"? XD That was the effect I was going for, anyway. I hope you enjoyed, but don't feel afraid to drop some constructive criticism.

_**Also, what happens next is up to you! Will Madeline go back in time, or stay in her timeline? Pairings and story line will be effected by your answer!**_


End file.
